With the proliferation of home networking technologies (e.g., Gigabit Ethernet, wireless LAN and Bluetooth), most consumer electronics devices now have networking (and wireless) capabilities. Some of the most common devices include PCs, laptops, TVs, smart phones, wireless headset, etc. The ultimate goal of a connected home network is for users to easily access any feature and any content from other devices anywhere, either at home or anywhere with Internet access.
As understood herein, it is desirable not just to access content from one device on another device. A user may also desire to access features/services from, say, a TV that are provided by another component in the home network but not by the TV.
As also understood herein, technologies and applications have been introduced to facilitate content/multi-media aggregation and discovery in home networks, such as DLNA, windows/samba file sharing, Apple Bonjour, etc., but there is still lack of a technology to allow users to easily access and operate on all devices anywhere, that is, service and feature sharing in a home network.